User blog:Valeth/Artoria Pendragon (Grand)
; |image = |jname = アルトリア・ペンドラゴン |voicea = Kawasumi Ayako |illus = Takeuchi Takashi |class = Saber |atk = 1,734/11,221 |hp = 2,222/15,150 |ghp=16,597 |gatk=12,283 |stars = 5 |cost = 24 |cc = QAABB |mlevel = 90 |id = 2211 |attribute = Earth |qhits = 2 |ahits = 2 |bhits = 1 |ehits = 3 |deathrate = 21% |starabsorption = 102 |stargeneration = 10% |npchargeatk = 0.86% |npchargedef = 3% |growthc = Linear |traits = Artoria, Dragon, Earth or Sky, Female, Humanoid, King, Riding, Saberface, Servant, Weak to Enuma Elish |gender = Female |alignment = Lawful・Good }} Active Skills First Skill= Promised Victory for five turns. |leveleffect = NP Dmg + |l1 = 10% |l2 = 12% |l3 = 14% |l4 = 16% |l5 = 18% |l6 = 20% |l7 = 22% |l8 = 24% |l9 = 26% |l10 = 30% |2leveleffect = Attack + |2l1 = 10% |2l2 = 12% |2l3 = 14% |2l4 = 16% |2l5 = 18% |2l6 = 20% |2l7 = 22% |2l8 = 24% |2l9 = 26% |2l10 = 30% |c1 = 8 |c6 = 7 |c10 = 6 }} |-| Second Skill= Chance + |l1 = 60% |l2 = 64% |l3 = 68% |l4 = 72% |l5 = 76% |l6 = 80% |l7 = 84% |l8 = 88% |l9 = 92% |l10 = 100% |2leveleffect = Stars + |2l1 = 5 |2l2 = 6 |2l3 = 7 |2l4 = 8 |2l5 = 9 |2l6 = 10 |2l7 = 11 |2l8 = 12 |2l9 = 13 |2l10 = 15 |c1 = 7 |c6 = 6 |c10 = 5 }} |-| Third Skill= Buster + |l1 = 30% |l2 = 32% |l3 = 34% |l4 = 36% |l5 = 38% |l6 = 40% |l7 = 42% |l8 = 44% |l9 = 46% |l10 = 50% |2leveleffect = Abs. + |2l1 = 300% |2l2 = 320% |2l3 = 340% |2l4 = 360% |2l5 = 380% |2l6 = 400% |2l7 = 420% |2l8 = 440% |2l9 = 460% |2l10 = 500% |3leveleffect = NP + |3l1 = 20% |3l2 = 21% |3l3 = 22% |3l4 = 23% |3l5 = 24% |3l6 = 25% |3l7 = 26% |3l8 = 27% |3l9 = 28% |3l10 = 30% |c1 = 8 |c6 = 7 |c10 = 6 }} Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Avalon (unstackable, shared) state to all party members for one time, one turn. When any party member under Avalon state attacked or debuffed at enemy turn; negate the effects, deal damage that ignores class disadvantages to all enemies, then end enemy turn. |overchargeeffect = Charges own NP gauge and Recovers party HP. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 400% |l2 = 500% |l3 = 550% |l4 = 575% |l5 = 600% |chargeeffect = NP + |c1 = 20% |c2 = 27.5% |c3 = 35% |c4 = 42.5% |c5 = 50% |2chargeeffect = Heal + |2c1 = 1000 |2c2 = 1250 |2c3 = 1500 |2c4 = 1750 |2c5 = 2000 }} Stats Biography Trivia * She's fan-made Servant * Her stats (except cost) and Biography are identical to Artoria Pendragon. LOL. Category:Blog posts